Frogs Don't Hop
by The Blue Girl
Summary: Non-AU. I might as well call it quits. Really, I should.
1. Really, It's A Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. No matter how much I beg and threaten my parents. That's one lawsuit they do NOT want to deal with._

_Summary: I might as well call it quits. I mean, no one ELSE has to deal with sexual dreams about a guy they barely know, be stalked by that same guy, have two guys sent into nothingness appear in your room with the mentality of a three year old, and be in love with your best friend. Really, I should._

_Side Note: Hah, I should warn you, I don't usually – because I _hate_, __hate__, _**hate**_ it – write in first person but I guess for this story I will. When I write this way, I tend to make everything either really silly or really depressing and/or really descriptive. My mind won't choose. So, updates may take a while because I want everything at least up to date with my view on perfection and I'm still working on _RT_. And the story may have a different feel every chapter. This story also was going to be Rated T, but then I thought of something... so no. I apologize before hand. Gee, this was long. Woopise daisy!_

_Warnings: BoyxBoy. Yoai! Rated M. Look up, kiddies! The word 'really' is used a lot._

_Pairings: RiSo, Akuroku, !Cute!Zemyx!Cute! and has AxelSora but I guess you'll understand later._

_Side Note off the Side Note: Lord almighty I'm sorry! I just wanted to get everything done with so you'll know what's at least happening a little. Please be patient, I am a beginner when it comes to romance. If you're reading _RT_, you should know that and realize that I tend to neglect possible romantic scenes. But fear not, they will be put in here! Somewhere or whatever… ya._

* * *

Frogs Don't Hop

_Really, It's A Prologue_

* * *

Every moment in life is beautiful. Whether it's still or breathing, long or short, happy or depressing, exciting or boring. Even the crazy, illogical moments – they're all beautiful in their own way. It's not only the beauty in nature or those little whispers you share with someone you love. It's that moment you're talking about that test you just bombed and when you sit and do homework together that you need to remember. Because it's natural. It's _beautiful_.

Like my sophomore year in high school.

My first year of _actual_ school.

It was natural.

But then again, my life is definitely a different type of beautiful.

* * *

The ceiling fan casted long shadows, stretching across the white abyss, crawling down the walls. I switched my gaze over to my hands, turning the piece of paper in them.

I was an optimistic person.

Really, I was.

When The Islands were being swallowed by total darkness, my mom gone and my friend's gone, big black ants as large as monkeys attacking everything in sight – who tackled it all with victory in mind? Me.

Yes, me.

I never once thought about the negatives when realizing Kairi would be back on The Islands, away from my overprotective eye, and Riku would be stuck in darkness. I would save him. And I would bring us all home together. And the fact that I had been asleep for a year, a _whole year_ of wasting precious time, I thought, this is it. This time, I'd bring them home.

Of course I brought them home! Be damn sure I'm not giving a speech full of depressing… things. Heh…

So we came back and everything was peachy.

It was.

Really, it was…

It was super as I stood in front of my body length mirror, looking at plaid blue pants and white button up shirt. Phenomenal as Shiori, my mom, pretty much kicked me out of the house. Perfect as I waited for the ferry to get to town. Amazing as the collar on the shirt itched and the school loomed above me. It was Okie Dokey

Sighing, putting on that smile – that cheesy, goofy grin that even Riku would smile back at, everything was swell.

But then there's another person in my head with thoughts of their own, the girl I used to be in love with loves an idiot – _"I'm kidding Tidus! Really, I'm kidding!"_ – there's no way in hell I'd be able to pass geometry and I'm pretty sure the history books have nothing to do with the Keyblades and Heartless.

Oh, and I'm sure I'm gay.

Really.

Just peachy.

* * *

_11/17/09 – Started_

_11/17/09 – Finished_

_Haha, just a little teaser I guess for my new story. Sue me; I needed a break from _Railroad Tracks_. It's _killing_ me._

_Side Note: Really, it is. (I guess you might be able to get this note by the end of the story. If not, just an extra laugh for me!)_


	2. Really, It Isn't My Fault

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts – looks in drawer – Yup, pretty sure I do not own it._

_Side Note: So, I wrote out the outline like I do for every one of my stories that I write and this story will be eleven chapters and that includes the prologue and epilogue. So, it will be much shorter than _Railroad Tracks_ which is twenty-two to twenty-three chapters. Or so I planned it that way. And just so you are warned, this story is in first person. If you haven't read my side note in the first chapter then read it. Because I warned you._

_Side Note off the Side Note: I can not express how much I love __**Jaike Kyr**__ right now. That person makes my day that much sunnier and I hope they have the best of days and all that junk in life. Oh, and sorry, but I didn't re-read it and fix any problems. Too lazy. :)_

* * *

_**Frogs Don't Hop**_

_Chapter 1_

_Really, It Isn't My Fault_

* * *

My head was thrown back in complete ecstasy and hands reached out to grasp – something. They only found the end table and it was already cutting in too deep. I wasn't sure what I was really doing. That was a lie. I knew exactly what I was doing. But why I was doing it, I didn't know.

Was I supposed to know?

No, no because this couldn't be real, right?

Really, it couldn't.

I opened my eyes and I wished it wasn't so dark. A warm hand encompassed me and my hips bucked forward. A deep, low rumble shook through me, around the room. It was indescribable. Not a laugh, not a growl. I couldn't hear right. But it happened again as heat flared up in my lower regions. Before anything else happened I tried to see the large mass above me clearly.

Almost expectedly, I could tell he was tall and skinny. Very skinny. Taking my hand away from grasping the pillow, I shook my head as fingers glided over my thigh and back up to my problem between them.

This time he laughed.

So close, the scream was swallowed as a loud, guttural moan emptied itself from my mouth and into the thick air, filled with his heavy breathing. _Fire_, my body sent out and I was first led to pull away. But it was so tempting, everything else pushed towards it.

A skilled palm slowly made its way up my erection, and air couldn't make it in my mouth fast enough for me to gasp. Chest up in the air, back arched, I shook my head again. Yanking my hair, not feeling any pain, lips attacked my neck. It was such an odd feeling I didn't comprehend that I could easily push him away. I could just reach out and push those sensual lips away.

But I didn't.

My hands were too busy gripping some sort of fabric. It kindly pointed out that the feel of it was very soft and I pulled harder. Some sort of grunt was made, but it didn't quite make it to the point of being a grunt. It was really weird. The tips of fingers caressed my cheek and my head instantly flew in that direction, my hair free.

And through the touch that still persisted below, and touches of fire slowly covering my body, over-clouding any other sense besides feeling, that voice with so much clarity made it through with ease.

That voice filled with so much passion and bursting heat, it was alive.

_Roxas…_

Shooting up from bed, I realized too late when my forehead connected with a hot lamp. A shriek escaping me unknowingly, my body connected to the mattress with a nice thump. Like if it was only dead weight, my arm refused to move to turn off the damn thing. The air, unlike a few seconds ago, was crisp and clean, running through my lungs with practice and nested itself deep inside me.

Sighing, I glanced over to my clock. It read four fifteen AM. An exasperated groan later, the shower was running – cold for starters – and a phone rang out. It was Shiori's.

I shivered and cursed involuntarily, quite loudly but somewhere the phone stopped. She must have answered it. My body shivered as the water continued to run over me and after some time, my problem finally ceased and as always I quickly turned the hot water on sighing as my muscles relaxed. Twisting around, I continued with my morning routine.

It was such a monotonous thing, that it was easy to remember many missed activities. Like, saving the world. The rush of fighting against many villains and such had definitely not been forgotten. Since that time, the Keyblade had not been pulled out.

Not once.

It had disappeared along with the connection between the King, Donald, Goofy – and all the other worlds could not be called upon. Everything just… was gone.

I sighed, pulling the shirt over my head and glancing at the clock again. Four forty-five. The ferry was leaving in five minutes and I supposed I really should be on it. But it didn't click into my head till two minutes later and I was speeding downstairs with a backpack in hand and my mom – Shiori – yelling at me to walk. I didn't.

Barely making it, the workers on the boat gave me a knowing smile as I waited, gasping as I held onto my side. Work-outs were needed. You couldn't just pull out a Keyblade and bash in some monsters head. Not know anyways. Oh, the good old days.

A sudden horn scared me from the doze I had been spinning off too and I tried to remember quickly where I was. I looked down, immediately letting go of a man's forearm, squeezing with a strength that wasn't supposed to be possessed by me. Not a scrawny kid. Riku would likely show some muscle. The man glared down at me. "Sorry," I mumbled with a small sheepish smile jumping up and off the ferry.

Puffing, I was the only kid between the school gates. It could have been said I was the only kid here, but I knew better. I knew much better. Distant shouts and whistles caught my attention and my head cocked to the side. Now I walked, slowly and calmly to the side of Destiny High's walls and saw the football field in plain view, little black spots running around. First instinct, take out the Keyblade and whack a few Heartless in the head. Second instinct was to just sit in the bleachers like I did every morning.

Not odd, I missed the option of the first instinct immediately. But, hey, I digress.

Towards the middle of the stairs, I decided to sit down where I stood and flopped my book bag on the ground. It was cold but quickly heated up. Hearing familiar calls for passing and such, I tuned into one voice automatically.

Riku's.

Who else?

Soccer was a trivial sport. Compared to saving the world anyway. What wouldn't be trivial? I looked at where I was sitting. Oh, right, high school. Moving forward, soccer wasn't bad, no. Just awkward. Maybe it was because I preferred to just run and didn't see the point in kicking around a ball while doing so. That was soccer for you. Or, as Tidus often says, ya?

Watching the slightly larger and more distinguishable dots on the ground, Riku was sought out first. Silver hair pulled back into a ponytail that swung every which way down his back (no shirt – no shirt!), he had a face of indifference on. It wasn't obvious that he wasn't paying attention to anything because he caught the passes right between his feet and sent the back the way they had come.

I sighed, wondering what was on his mind this time. His recently dumped girlfriend (again), his homework (not like he didn't do it), the upcoming vacation (more time to train), or what he wanted for lunch? My guess was the last… or maybe that was just me?

On a realistic level, he was probably thinking of a way to get another girl. I ignored the stinging in my chest and concentrated. A year ago, when we had returned I thought everything was going to be the same. Same me, same Kairi, same Riku – same everything. Except me and Kairi stopped blushing when we were near each other and she would always run after Tidus and Riku started to hang out with more girls that I could count and the last time we were on The Island was the first day back. And I – I had finally gotten my friends back only to be thrown into awkward high school. (With geometry. Who the hell invented geometry?!)

A sudden whistle brought me out of my rant and minor self pity and it wasn't long till Riku was in front of me, shirt back on (…damn?). He nodded his head towards the school and handed me his bag. I was about to grab it but instead just smiled up at him.

"Why, hello, Riku. Good morning to you too. My weekend was fabulous, yours? Oh, you want me to take your bag to homeroom? I'd be delighted. You are very welcome." Riku just grunted at me, sticking the bag in my face once again and I sighed, grabbing it as usual. He headed off to the showers without even one word. Grunts don't count, even if Riku says they do.

Once I was in homeroom, it finally being at least six o'clock, students filed in occasionally, setting stuff down and leaving. Few decided to actually stay in homeroom for the bell which wouldn't come for a while. I rested my head on the desk, intent on getting at least thirty minutes when I was startled as the door slammed shut. Eyes shot open, I glanced around me. Students packed into a small room and teacher sitting at the desk from just coming in I rubbed my eyes. The clock read seven-ten and I realized I had gotten more than thirty minutes. I was mildly surprised Kairi or Riku hadn't woken me up.

But then again…

I looked over to my right, suspicions confirmed as I saw Kairi shamelessly flirting with Tidus as he talked about soccer and blitzball, him not knowing pretty much anything else. Over to my left, Riku sat with the palm of his hand supporting his head as he read a book that was carelessly tossed on his desk. I sighed, thinking of what caring friends I had. On one hand, they let me sleep. On the other, they apparently didn't have the time in their lives to wake me up.

Suddenly, I had to use the restroom. Head perked up, legs all of a sudden bouncing, I raised my hand, practically shouting my need to the teacher and raced out of the room with few giggles and more lame jokes. The bathroom was all the way at the end of the hall and it seemed as if I would never make it. But, as all things fell into place, a bathroom stall door opened.

But not even two minutes after, as I was zipping everything up, the bathroom door opened again. And the footsteps outside stopped in front of my door. Which normally wouldn't have really unsettled, because I mean, really – it was bathroom. They probably didn't notice it was occupied and they were going to push on the door and realize they needed to move on to the next. Except the stall door opened behind me and hands were on the nape of my neck and my breathing wasn't supposed to be this fast, this quick.

Hot breath made its way down my loose shirt, tickling the hairs, making them stand on end. It was such a good feeling I had no intention of moving and I wondered why. But everything worsened when hands covered my eyes. They were hot with long slender fingers that curved in the most delicious way.

"Riku?" I knew it wasn't Riku. Why would it be Riku? And my friends hands were never hot. They were always cold. So very, very cold.

"Guess again," the person said, raising the hair on my neck even more.

"Look," I shook out. "I don't know what you learned growing up or who taught you but coming into a stall when someone's using it isn't considered right especially whispering, 'guess again' into their ear in that really creepy way. Got it?" The sudden phrase made my hands clench as the fingers on my neck grew tighter.

"Oh, I got it. Memorized it, _really_." Suddenly, once again, my head was thrown back but in a hurtful way as hot lips searched mine. Maybe for a reaction. Not sure. But they did find one as hands traveled downward, through my, what I thought, zipped pants and straight through my boxers and grabbed my sudden erection full on. That sound escaping me should not have been escaping me.

And neither should the hands have been in my pants in the first place, running up and down, up and down, in that sensual way that I wasn't supposed to experience because it was sinfully glorious and so so –

Breathe. Breathe.

"_Roxas_," the voice whispered again. "_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Ro_-ra. Sora…"

"Sora!"

My head snapped up, cracking my neck, and spinning the room way too fast. A warm hand – which made me involuntarily shiver – rested on top of my head, turning it at an odd angle so I could see the face of Kairi. "Wake up, sleepy head!" She smiled cheekily at me, sitting down with Tidus following her. I looked to my right and there sat Riku, reading the same book as before, nodding just the slightest toward me.

The clock in front – reading six oh-five – of the class told me I had been asleep for five minutes. Five minutes. The dream was way too real. Urges too strung, body feelings too high. What was wrong with me? And what was wrong with the guy in the dream? And why was it even a –

"Have fun in dreamland?"

Stuttering over an answer I looked towards Riku. He had slightly rested the book in his hands and glanced over at me. "Must've been a really good dream to let you make those –"

"Shut up," I automatically said, a blush growing. I scratched the top of my head and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sure. Okay."

I didn't know what he was talking about… right?

The day passed with no other significant event. Riku had too many girls on his lap, Kairi was still shamelessly flirting with Tidus and I joked along with everyone else, continuing my routine. It was… normal.

Until I got back home and all of a sudden something flickered in my hand. Something that really shouldn't have been there flickering. Something that even had Shiori look twice at my hand before I made a lame excuse of homework to get away from her. It wasn't long till the air in my room grew too thick and that flickering – along with the sensation of battle came upon me shook my senses into further confusion. I stood up, pen dropping from my fingers and quickly changed into more flexible clothes. I ran downstairs, Shiori once again telling me not to run inside before I said I would do it outside.

Night had long come to the Island and my bare feet, too jilted to put on shoes, didn't even hurt as the ground was smooth and free of any loud, obtrusive kids and play things. They slapped across the cement, skin-on-stone and took me away. I was winded, my side hurt and I had no more moisture in my mouth to keep me breathing right. But I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop till the Keyblade disappeared from my hand.

* * *

_11/18/09 – Started_

_2/14/10 – Finished_

_I'm sorry it took so long but just slap me around a few times and I will be right back to my youthful (been reading Naruto fic's lately. Oh Lee…) writing sprees again. The minute I wrote 'very skinny' I knew that would be way too obvious. But he is!_

_Side Note: Really, he is._


End file.
